1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel structure for the accommodation of a plurality of stores. More specifically, the invention relates to such a structure which makes the most efficient use of the frontage of the structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to display their products to the passing trade, store owners desire as much storefront window space as they can get. More specifically, they desire as wide a storefront window as possible.
With present structures, wherein each store has its own entranceway on the front wall of the structure, the space used for the entranceway reduces storefront window space. For example, if a thirty feet wide structure houses four stores, each having a separate entranceway consisting of a three feet wide door, then only eighteen feet are available for storefront windows. If this space is evenly divided, each store will have a storefront window four-and-one-half feet wide. The twelve feet used for the doors cannot be again used for a storefront window.
Examples of present structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 381,361, Apr. 17, 1988, Gooch, U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,401, June 24, 1930, Reuter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,820, Aug. 30, 1932, Simone and U.S. Des. Pat. No. DES275,323, Aug. 28, 1984, Miczewski. As can be seen, a separate doorway is associated with each of the stores of the structures of the references.